1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquid filter and will have particular application to pressurized filtration vessels.
2. Description of the Background of the Invention
The following description describes a pressure vessel which is an improvement upon the vessel and vessel lock-down system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,756. The content and disclosure of the aforementioned patent is incorporated herein by reference.